


Treasure

by foxjar



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/foxjar
Summary: Akira asks Yusuke what he holds dear.





	Treasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



When it's just the two of them in the Metaverse, it's more intimate; their hands brushing as they slink along dark corridors.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Akira says, arm wrapped around Yusuke's waist as they peer at their latest find: a small notebook, its pages blank. "What people treasure."

When Akira asks if he's ever thought about what his treasure might be, Yusuke nods. It's a vague sort of response, as he refrains from slipping into one of his usual tangents, but it's honest. He's still unsure of how Akira would react to the truth.

_My treasure would be you._


End file.
